A Tickling Encounter
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Harry was sputtering as he tried to gather his wits about him, "I was going to ask Hermione for help and…and she was screaming!" Ginny's eyes went wide, "Screaming?" She covered her mouth. It appeared like she was shocked; unbeknownst to Harry, it was to cover her laughter. "Harry I don't really think—" Does Hermione really need the help or is Harry really naive?


_**A/N: Written for The Houses Competition forum run by MoonlightForgotten. Hufflepuff House. Theme 'Drabble' using the prompt 'An Awkward Moment'. Word Count: 846 words. Enjoy guys!**_

* * *

Harry rushed through the corridors until he reached the Gryffindor Tower. His original plan was to go see Hermione and ask a question regarding their latest assignment in Potions. After finding Snape's journal a few years prior, Harry was instructed specifically to never trust unsigned books again.

When he had pointed out to her that it was signed and that she was only mad at the fact she didn't win the liquid luck, she had not been happy with him; his arm still ached from the what she had given him with a book.

That left Harry with two options; go to the library and do it himself or ask Hermione to help him. Obviously, he would go to Hermione. Unfortunately, she was Head Girl this year, therefore she wouldn't be in the common room to help them like she used to. He and Ron had to make the effort to go to Hermione for help because she refused to go to them. The 'Brightest Witch of Their Age' knew exactly where to hit the boys where it hurt.

They were instructed strictly to send her an owl or note first before they arrived so she would have the right books and notes prepared for their arrival. Too bad Harry forgot to do that one thing. Ginny wasn't bothered by the older girl's proclamation of not helping with their homework unless they came to her; in fact, she was amused by Hermione's actions.

What Harry and Ron didn't know was that there was another action Hermione had made that Ginny was amused by. Speaking of Ginny, she was the one that Harry ran into first when he arrived at the tower.

"Ginny, we have to go and help Hermione," he said urgently, tugging at her school robe.

Ginny looked alarmed, "What's wrong?" she asked with her voice full of concern.

Harry was sputtering as he tried to gather his wits about him, "I was going to ask Hermione for help and…and she was screaming!"

Ginny's eyes went wide, "Screaming?" She covered her mouth. It appeared like she was shocked; unbeknownst to Harry, it was to cover her laughter. "Harry I don't really think—"

"No, you don't understand," Harry urged before pulling Ginny out of the common room, "she was screaming for help and we have to help her! Merlin's beard, I hate that Ron has detention…"

Harry continued rambling as he pulled Ginny with him to rescue Hermione. She was definitely an unwilling participant and prayed to Merlin that Hermione would forgive her for this.

They eventually made it to the Hermione's Head Dorm, hidden, but she had given her close friends the location. Harry hastily recited the password to enter Hermione's domain. He heard another shout and jolted towards Hermione's door. He blasted it open, and the once determined expression on his face turned into complete embarrassment.

Hermione was on the floor in a white button-up shirt very much not her size. Her hair was all over the place and a red tint colored her cheeks. Her chest was rising high as she breathed heavily and stared at the intruders with wide eyes. On the other side of her bed, only a mop of platinum blond hair was visible from the covers. That mop of hair shifted to reveal a particularly smug Draco Malfoy, who folded his arms behind his head. Between his bare chest and Hermione's attire, it was easy to determine whose shirt she was wearing.

Ginny looked towards the floor and scratched the back of her head. As long as the silence continued, things were going to grow more tense between the four in the room. Hermione broke that silence.

"Get out the both of you!" Hermione demanded with the attempt to hide her bashfulness.

Harry's face was turning purplish-red as he started stuttering out incoherent words. Ginny gave Hermione an apologetic look before pushing the dumbfounded Harry away from Hermione's quarters. "See what you've done?" Ginny scolded him, "Now things are going to be awkward once Hermione graces you with her presence."

Harry blinked rapidly, "This is _my_ fault?" The look on his face was one of the incredulous kind before scrunching up in disgust, "I wasn't the one found... _tickling_."

Ginny snorted, "Of course it bloody is. You're the one that decided to just barge into her dormitory." She raised a brow, "and tickling is the best one you could come up with?"

"B-But—"

"No buts," Ginny replied resembling her mother's tone, "you need to write that report on your own. You will not speak a word of this to anyone for your own sake."

Harry had no choice but to oblige Ginny. Merlin forbid that he told Ron what he saw. He wasn't the smartest person in the world, but even he could notice the awkward glances that Harry would give Hermione and the tight fist that would appear every time they saw Malfoy. Ron couldn't put his finger on it, so he gave up.

Thus, only four people would know about the unpleasant revelation of Hermione's relationship.


End file.
